For the cleaning of hard surfaces and objects, particularly in industrial, institutional and catering environments, cleaning products in the form of gels, which have a prolonged contact with the target surface to be cleaned, are known.
A problem with known gels is that they comprise amine oxide as a gelling agent, which is environmentally harmful, for example by forming nitrosoamines.
An object of the present invention is to yield a gel cleaner, free of amine oxide.
The inventors have surprisingly found that said object can be achieved by applying an ammonium compound, preferably a quaternary or a ternary ammonium compound instead of amine oxide as a gelling agent, and that said ammonium compound can be used to yield an effective cleaning gel.